


Of Pups and Alley Rats

by hopeless1665



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Evil Audrey, Evil Chad, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jay has magic, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/pseuds/hopeless1665
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has always thought that Carlos needed protecting.  Moving to Auradon didn't change that.  But recently his feelings for his dual-haired pup have escalated from platonic to romantic.  What happens when Jay and Carlos admit their feelings, only to have others try and stand in the way of their happiness?  Why, they get Mal and Evie to help them plot and scheme.  If they happen to drag their loving boyfriends, Ben and Doug, along for the ride, well, no one said they were cured.  The beginning takes place before Maleficent was freed.  Ben and Mal are together as are Doug and Evie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pups and Alley Rats

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Descendants story. I love most of the characters and the actors and actresses all did a fantastic job. This story reflects how I want the characters to be together and does not reflect what I think of the actors and actresses in real life. I hope you all enjoy.

Jay laid in his lavish bed, still in disbelief that he and his friends were really safe from their parents. That for once in their young lives they didn't have to worry about being beaten, staved, or disappointed. Jay had been worried when he had first learned they were chosen to go to Auradon. He worried about Mal and her need to be exactly like her mom, he worried about Evie and her need to be perfect and play dumb to win a guy, and most of all, he worried about a small dual haired boy with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes who was so insanely smart but afraid of his own shadow at times.

Jay looked to his side to see said boy cuddled up, fast asleep with Dude close by. Jay heard the slow, even breathing of the boy who owned his heart. Jay could finally admit (at least to himself) that his feelings for the younger boy were more than just friendly. Carlos had had him interested ever since the Isle and their adventure with Mal and Evie. Now, though, 'Now I just want to wrap him in my arms and not let go...and when did I turn into such a sap.' Jay drifted off to sleep, dreaming that someday Carlos would return his feelings and they could make their own happily-ever-after.

*The Next Morning*

"Jay! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" 

Jay slowly woke up to his name being repeatedly shouted. He sat up, a big yawn escaping and his eyes struggled to stay open. He could just make out a smallish blur jumping around the room. Jay was brought out of his daze as the blur suddenly fell to the floor with a cry. Jay leaped out of bed and ran over to the figure, realizing it to be Carlos and worrying if he was okay.

Carlos whined at the ache from his forehead meeting the floor but was startled as he was suddenly picked up and brought over to his bed. He gazed up at Jay as Jay asked him question after question, sounding more frantic the longer Carlos stayed quiet.

"Carlos!?! Are you okay!?!"

Carlos shook his head to clear the cob webs that had take root. "I'm fine Jay. Just tripped. Now, we really have to get ready for school. Also, morning breath is not attractive dude."

Jay gave him a look but checked him over just to be sure. Once he was satisfied that Carlos was okay, he walked over to the bathroom to get ready for another day of school. Carlos let his eyes follow the strong back for the most handsome boy Carlos had ever known. He felt both blessed and cursed as Jay almost always slept shirtless. He sighed a little heartbrokenly, knowing that someone as handsome and talented as Jay would never like a nerdy little boy like him. Carlos decided that finishing getting ready would be in his best interest and got up from his bed and at a more reasonable pace continued to get ready.

Once both boys were ready, they walked out of their room and locked their door before heading off to the cafeteria for a quick breakfast.

When they reacted the cafeteria they immediately grabbed one of everything and looked around for a place to sit. Jay spotted Mal and Evie and nudged Carlos in their direction. Carlos and Jay made their way to the table and took seats opposite of the girls. Mal gave a slight wave but continued reading her spell book and Evie gave them a dazzling smile.

"Good morning, sleepy heads. Almost missed breakfast again," Evie couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

Carlos groaned before swallowing what was in his mouth. "I blame Jay! I set an alarm every night to get us up but every morning its miraculously turned off."

Jay smirked but keep silent. "See! He does it on purpose to drive me crazy!"

"Hey! Lets get one thing straight. You're already crazy so you don't need my help and second, you're the one who turns off your own alarm. I've seen you some how reach a hand out, turn it off only moments after it starts to go off, and go back to sleep like nothing happened." Jay loved to tease and rile Carlos up. His blush was the most beautiful shade of red.

As predicted Carlos turned the color of an apple and stammered out, "W-wha? Why didn't you tell me!?! Ugh, there are times where I really hate you Jay."

Jay and Carlos knew the other well enough that they never took the hurtful words to heart. Jay continued smirking as they ate. Evie giggled as the boys flirted with each other without the other noticing. 'They are so cute when their oblivious.'

The bell rang, signaling that school would be starting soon. The group gathered their bags and headed to their separate classes. Carlos to advanced Chemistry, Evie to Classical Literature, Mal and Jay to Magical History. They waved to each other before heading into their classrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please only positive reviews, constructive critasism is welcomed. Kudos are well loved.


End file.
